


The Green Fairy and why Tom Branson will never drink it again

by romanfunkboy



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Cheating, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, PWP, Post-Orgasm Torture, i dont know what im doing, i mean kinda right bc Henry and Bertie :/, this is porn with a hint of slash/preslash, thomas is a power bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanfunkboy/pseuds/romanfunkboy
Summary: The men of Downton get drunk. Henry is full of bad ideas, Bertie is having a panic attack, Thomas is faintly amused and Tom is confused.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Tom Branson, Thomas Barrow/Tom Branson/Bertie Pelham/Henry Talbot
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	The Green Fairy and why Tom Branson will never drink it again

**Author's Note:**

> look i cant believe this is my first released fic i dont even have a beta i puked out this shit piece of work in a two days i didnt even read it through i only know how to watch porn i dont know how to write this but damn do i want thomas to get gang banged and if no one was gg write it i will

This is hell, Tom thought to himself. He had inexplicably died and has been effectively banished to hell. Of course, he had been because whatever he is seeing before him isn’t reality, it can’t be. He darted his eyes to Henry, who at this moment looked very distracted with glazed over eyes. His mouth had dropped open slightly with a ‘o’ shape. He guessed this was indeed reality and he was still alive and breathing on earth. His next train of thought was that he was going to murder Henry for getting them into this…this… this mess. He was going to walk over to the damn stupid man and strangle him right then and there.

But he doesn’t and instead he turns back towards the large canopy bed and gulps. Bertie, god bless the poor man, was seated on the edge of the bed facing the two of them, still clothed, thank god. There’s only so much Tom’s brain can process, even with it swimming in alcohol. His eyes were as wide as saucers, his eyebrows crumpled together as though he was about to cry. He always had that nervous unsure disposition about him. His cheeks were flushed pink and a sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead. Between his legs, Barrow’s head bobbed up and down. Tom couldn’t see Bertie’s dick in Barrow’s mouth, but he could hear it, the wet slurping and the occasional muffled gag when Barrow takes Bertie down to the root. Bertie looked like he was about to go into a heart attack, his face was an amusing mixture of anxiety and arousal.

Barrow was still wearing his livery but had taken off his trousers. He kept his drawers on, but his knees were spread with his left gloved hand anchored on the floor keeping him balanced. His right hand was behind him, in the drawers and…moving. Tom may not be sexually inverted like Barrow, but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what exactly he was doing.

“Barrow, my g-good man you must stop or else I will… well…” Bertie looked so uncomfortable as he awkwardly pushed on Barrow’s shoulders to ease him off.

The wet pop as Bertie slipped out between Barrow’s lips was like a gunshot in the room. That seemed to spur Henry into action. He hastily tugged on Tom’s arm and to Tom’s horror, started to drag him towards the bed.

“Right, let’s…let’s do this.” He said, more to himself than the others.

Bertie looked conflicted and his hands twitched in his lap. He can’t seem to decide to hide himself, tuck himself back in his trousers or touch himself. Henry realised he doesn’t know what to do next and looked at Tom for help. Tom wanted to shout at the fool, because he sure as hell doesn’t know what to do either. Thomas looked at the three lost men staring at each other, and a wry smirk spread across his face. “Well then, I guess I will be leading the charge. Not that I excepted you lot to know what to do in the first place.”

All three men blushed at the same time. The sight was quite funny. Thomas stood up, his knees slightly aching as he started to strip off his livery. He added drily, “While we are at it, call me Thomas if you please. I rather not have someone calling me Mr Barrow while buggering me.”

Tom flinched slightly when Thomas used the word “buggering”. Yes, that’s what they are doing now. Buggering.

\----

Henry has been in a dry spell lately when Mary left Downton for America as Mrs Levinson was ill. He agreed to stay behind to help Tom with the shop but seemed to regret it one month into Mary’s absence. Edith has left with Mary too, so Bertie decided to visit Downton for a while and soon he too started to seem restless. Tom, well, alone as always. He was writing to Lucy Smith but it was just not the same with someone physically by your side.

The three men had been drinking quite a bit all afternoon. At some point of time, Henry has produced a bottle with green liquor in it.

“What’s that?” Bertie asked.

“The green fairy,” Henry grinned roguishly. “It’s absinthe.”

“Give us some then,” Tom cheered, always ready for a good drink and challenge.

An hour in and they were all completely fuddled. Suddenly, the conversation somehow steered into the topic of the late Peter Pelham.

“He was a good man, kind and gentle. S’ nothing wrong with being…with being that.” Bertie mumbled into his glass. He started to look a little weepy.

“I wondered what the novelty of it was, y’know. Buggering.” Henry mused.

Tom sputtered in his drink, casting a weary eye on Barrow who was standing in the corner, arranging the liquor and glass. He kept the servant blank on his face, but a small pause indicated he was listening.

“I’m pretty sure that wasn’t the only incentive for men to…to be that way.” Bertie was starting to sound indignant, as he was wont to do whenever Peter’s involved.

“I know but you must admit, it must have been a rather good incentive. Don’t you agree Tom?”

“Me? Why me? I wouldn’t know a thing!” Tom shot back, his face turning red.

“Would you, Mr Barrow?” Tom nearly dropped his drink when Henry addressed Thomas directly, Bertie looked white in the face.

Turns out Mr Barrow knew a thing or two. And Henry was quite persuasive, especially when one’s drunk, lonely and frankly quite horny for the past week.

“It’s just an experiment,” Henry said to Tom outside the door after Bertie and Thomas had walked in before him.

“What are you, a scientist now?” Tom felt bad that Thomas had agreed to whatever heinous plan Henry had suggested. He didn’t want Thomas to agree out of obligation as a servant to the family. He walked in with Henry only to see Thomas on his knees sucking Bertie off.

\----

Which brings them to now. Thomas had stripped off completely and knelt on the soft mattress. Henry had taken off his jacket and is fumbling with his belt. Bertie still looked lost, the poor soul. Tom started to unbutton his pants too, his ears buzzing and his hands clumsy and slow. Thomas was surprisingly masculine, his skin alabaster white with a smattering of dark hair across his chest, down his torso and between his thighs. It contrasted oddly with his oddly elegant face, with high proud cheekbones, cherry red lips and dark long lashes. His eyes were blue, just like Sybil. Tom shook his head before his brain decided to go further down that route. He supposed Thomas and Mary shared some similarities too, with the raven hair and ivory skin, not to mention the same aloof cold attitude. Tom can’t think of anything when it comes to Edith and Thomas though, so he has no reason to assume why Bertie was turned on at all. Prehaps Thomas's mouth was more skilled and useful than just spitting snarky jabs. 

Thomas cast a glance at all three of them and then his eyes dipped down. Tom felt hot and resisted the urge to shield himself to preserve what’s left of his masculinity.

“Mr Branson, I’m afraid you will have to lie down. You are little more…well endowed.” Thomas gestured to the bed.

“Call me Tom,” he sighed, feeling slightly stupid nude from the waist down.

He laid down and Thomas swung his leg over his hips, each thigh on either side. Tom watched in awe and morbid fascination as Thomas slowly lowered himself onto his cock, his chest heaving with the exertion. Finally, Thomas bottomed out, and sat in Tom’s lap panting. Thomas was tighter that any woman’s cunt and hotter too. Tom fisted the sheets and fought the urge to jerk his hips upwards, he didn’t want to hurt Thomas. He stared down the length of his own body and saw Thomas’s cock resting on his clothed abdomen, its bulbous head flushed and leaking precum. The sight immediately caused his throat to go dry and his head dizzy. Thomas leaned forwards and rested both his hands on Tom’s shoulders, his stomach muscles rippling underneath the ivory skin. He lifted his hips up and down with sudden speed. The stimulation was like a punch to the gut, and Tom finally groaned out loud. His hands let go of the sheets and flew to Thomas’s hips, guiding the butler’s movements.

“Blimey,” he heard Henry’s throaty whisper above his head.

He opened his eyes, realising he had shut them in ecstasy and saw Henry stand above them on the bed. His hand was on his cock, guiding it between Thomas’s pink lips as he bounced on Tom’s dick. The man was bobbing his head enthusiastically, taking Henry so deep that his nose was buried in Henry’s curls. Tom could see Thomas’s adam apple move with each swallow as his throat bulged with Henry’s dick.

 _I’m going to die_ , he thought to himself. With an obscene sucking noise, Thomas slipping off Henry’s cock and instead sucked on two of his own fingers. Then, he reached behind and pushed both digits inside of him alongside Tom’s moving cock.

“Jesus fecking christ,” Tom exclaimed, throwing his head back at the added sensation of Thomas’s fingers bumping against the head of his cock.

Then he felt Thomas’s fingers leave and before he could mourn their absence, a larger rounded object was pushing in alongside him.

“Wh-wha-.”

Tom canted his head to the side only to see Bertie enter Thomas when he was still inside him. 

“G-god…” Bertie moaned, his slimmer but longer cock rubbing up against Tom’s inside of Thomas.

This is very definitely homosexual, Tom panicked for a moment. He was inside a man’s arse with another man’s cock rubbing against him. But before he could spiral into anxiety Bertie started rocking and pumping his hips.

“Ah!” Tom’s stared at Thomas gasping in pleasure, canting his hips back onto Bertie’s dick.

Then he saw Henry inch forward a little and Thomas takes the cue, sucking him back into his deviously skilled mouth. Muffled sounds of pleasure emitted low from Thomas’s throat as he clenched around both Tom and Bertie, causing both men to shout in surprise.

“I’m not going to last,” Bertie stammered and with one last push he released inside of Thomas.

He slipped out of Thomas, falling back on his hunches panting. Tom heard Henry growl and looked up to see him clutching Thomas’s face almost painfully hard, pushing the butler’s mouth ever lower on his cock. Finally, he pulled out and Thomas visibly swallowed, a string of white sticky substance linking his lips to the tip of Henry’s cock. No prizes on guessing what that fluid was. Tom was aroused out of his mind. He was so carried away staring at Thomas’s lips he forgot the said man was still sitting on his cock. Thomas started to bounce again, his hands braced on either side of Tom’s head. Once again Tom was all too aware of Thomas’s rugged handsome body. His thighs were lean and powerful from years of service with a dusting of dark hair. His stomach wasn’t soft, the muscles moving fluidly as Thomas grinded his hips in Tom’s lap. His shoulders were board, the veins on his arms bulging with the effort to keep himself up. As wave after wave of pleasure pushed Tom closer to the edge, he gripped Thomas’s hips hard, feeling the bones shift underneath the rapidly bruising skin. He started pumping into Thomas, causing the man to yelp and tremble as his sweet spot was hit over and over again. Tom shoved Thomas hard onto his cock as he shook with the intensity of his orgasm, shooting his seed deep within Thomas.

Dazedly, he registered Thomas hasn’t been able to get himself off yet and was presently helping himself off. He batted the man’s hand away and took up the task himself. He was then treated to an exciting sight; Thomas shaking and grinding him to his hand, his head thrown back in lust, exposing his long pale neck. In the afternoon sun, Thomas looked exquisite, delicious and beautiful, his body a strange polarity of all things masculine and feminine. Thomas shuddered as he climaxed, his cum leaking between Tom’s fingers. The Irishman was preoccupied by the clenching and unclenching of Thomas’s stomach and failed to notice that he was still pumping Thomas’s overstimulated cock.

“…om…Tom... _ah_ \- Tom, _fuck_ , Tom, stop!”

At the high-pitched pained whine from the man squirming on top of him, Tom released Thomas immediately as he registered Thomas’s hands trying to push his own away. He noted that Thomas was still bizarrely wearing the fingerless leather glove. Thomas flops forwards on top of Tom, still panting and apparently completely wrung out.

Something in Tom’s chest clenches, an emotion he flatly refuses to identify right now. Maybe tomorrow, after he sleeps off the alcohol then he would reflect on it. But now with the feeling of Thomas’s pounding heart against his chest, the heat of the summer sun and the far off voices of Bertie and Henry, Tom is lulled into tired drunken slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone want to be my beta thank you so much i will send you gifts irl im not playing


End file.
